Model
by Akemi Mitsuharu
Summary: Hinata , cewek yang terobsesi menjadi seorang model terkenal. Cantik? iya. Manis? Banget. Seksi? Apalagi. Tinggi? Err.. lumayan. Tapi kok nggak laku? Eits, nggak laku daya jual sebagai model maksudnya. Naruto, seorang cowok yang magang menjadi delivery ramen. Karna kasian, Naruto membantu Hinata untuk jadi seorang model dan malah berakhir sebagai..? NH. warn insid. rnr please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina Present

-Model by Akemi M.R-

Warning: standart warning applied. AU. Typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Ini fic NH keTIGA saya lho! (kagak nanya!). tapi, kagak ada perbedaan tuh, tetep ga jelas - -'a (pundung di pojokkan). Semoga readers sekalian menikmatinya. Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

.

.

.

Summary: Hinata , cewek yang terobsesi menjadi seorang model terkenal. Cantik? iya. Manis? Banget. Seksi? Apalagi. Tinggi? Err.. lumayan. Tapi kok nggak laku?

Eits, nggak laku daya jual sebagai model maksudnya.

Naruto, seorang cowok yang magang menjadi delivery ramen.

Karna kasian, Naruto membantu Hinata untuk jadi seorang model dan malah berakhir sebagai..?

.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Keluarkan auramu dan mana ekspressimu? Ulangi!"

Itu sudah yang ke dua puluh kalinya si fotografer, Sabaku no Kankurou mengatakan itu dan untuk yang ke dua puluh satu kalinya gadis beriris amethyst mengulangi pose yang sama. Yang dititahkan si fotografer padanya.

Mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada seperti sedang berdoa.

"CUT! Datar! Sudahlah, belajarlah lebih keras lagi, model selanjutnya"

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis beriris amethyst itu menunduk dan turun dari tempat pemotretan.

"Heii!"

Hinata mendongak, pertama kali yang terlihat oleh iris amethystnya adalah sepasang sapphire biru yang indah, mengingatkan Hinata akan birunya samudra.

Turun ke hidung mancung yang seksi.

Lebih ke bawah lagi Hinata menemukan senyum cerah yang menawan.

Hinata tersepona.. err maksudnya terpesona hingga memandang makhluk Tuhan yang ada dihadapannya tanpa sempat berkedip.

"Jelek!"

What the?

Itu mata cowok katarak ya?

Coret perasaan Hinata tadi. Hinata benar-benar menyesal telah terpesona oleh cowok rupawan berlidah setajam silet yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Susah-susah Hinata berdandan ria selama hampir 1 jam penuh dan diet rutin selama kurun waktu hampir dua tahun, sekarang malah dikatain 'jelek'.

Untung aja itu cowok ganteng, coba kalau nggak?

"Ini berikan ke kru agensimu!"

Pemuda itu tampan. Bersurai pirang menyalahi khas sebagian besar penduduk asli jepang. Gaya rambutnya seperti seorang maniak harajuku tapi sepertinya memang asli begitu. Ditambah lagi ada tanda lahir unik nan manis di kedua belah pipinya yang entah kenapa menambah pesona tersendiri.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karna aku tak mengenal mereka"

Pemuda itu menyodorkan sekeranjang besar ramen instan pada Hinata.

"Hei! Uzumaki-san!"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki itu menoleh pada si fotografer.

"Oey, Kanky err.. maksudku Sabaku-san! Ini ramen pesanan anda."

Hinata memandang aneh lengkap dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Katamu, kau tak mengenal banyak kru disini"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya walau sama sekali tak gatal.

"Hehe.. aku hanya mengenal Sabaku-san saja."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu melotot pada Kankurou seolah meminta konfirmasi atas pertanyaan retoriknya. Kankurou memandang janggal.

"Oey, Naruto! Apa kabar?"

Mungkin jika fotografer andal itu mengenal si Pemuda Uzumaki. Hinata akan memaklumi pernyataan yang dilontarkan secara sepihak oleh si pemuda Uzumaki tentang 'tidak mengenal siapa-siapa' di agensinya.

Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya adalah kenapa si Direktur agensi yang jarang dating ke lokasi dan lebih memilih onsen wanita juga mengetahui pemuda Uzumaki itu dan malah memanggilnya dengan nama kecil si pemuda?

Pemuda Uzumaki itu ganti melotot pada si Direktur yang diketahui bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi.

'Sebenarnya siapa cowok ini? Bukankah dia hanya seorang delivery ramen?'

Hinata menatap Naruto yang berekspressi aneh dengan tatapan janggal.

"Oh, kau juga ada disini, Hyuuga-san? Sudah berkenalan dengan Naruto?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Perkenalkan Naruto, dia Hyuuga Hinata, calon model agensi ini dan Hyuuga-san, ini Naruto..-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu menyahut dan setelahnya malah tertawa garing. Si Direktur hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya. Tak mau ambil pusing selanjutnya Kakashi menoleh pada Hinata dengan pandangan serius.

"Ku dengar dari Kankurou. Pemotretan pertamamu hasilnya sangat buruk."

Hinata menunduk kian dalam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudahlah, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Lebih baik kau mencoba ikut casting di agensi sebelah."

Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

'Apa mungkin ini artinya, agensi ini sudah mengusirku?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haaahhh!"

Hinata menghela nafas kasar. Sudah lima agensi dicobanya dimulai dari yang besar, menengah ke atas, menengah ke bawah hingga agensi kecil.

Tapi, nihil.

Tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Alasan yang mereka lontarkan cenderung sama. Meski postur tubuh, wajah dan gaya Hinata oke. Namun, ekspressi dan aura yang diuarkan si gadis indigo kurang memuaskan.

Tiba-tiba ada sekaleng soft drink yang tersodor tepat didepan wajahnya. Hinata mendongak. Sinar matahari yang terik sejenak menyilaukan pandangannya. Tapi, iris sapphire itu mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Hei, jelek!"

Tuh, kan!

"Berhenti memanggilku jelek! Aku tidak menyukainya"

Hinata menunduk.

"Kau tau, kau sebenarnya cantik. Tapi, saat berada di depan kamera ekspresimu datar dan auramu malah suram. Kau pemalu atau demam panggung?"

Naruto membuka tutup kaleng dan menyodorkan sekaleng soft drink yang telah dibukanya pada gadis disampingnya.

"Keduanya"

Hinata menatap lurus. Entah kenapa saat ini dia ingin mengeluakan segala uneg-unegnya pada pemuda disampingnya yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hanya dalam beberapa hari singkat.

"Aku memang jelek. Tubuhku gendut. Culun dan tak punya teman. Itulah aku. Tapi,aku ingin menjadi seperti 'dia'. Yang bersinar terang saat berlenggak-lenggok diatas papan catwalk. Yang tersenyum begitu cerah saat disorot kamera..

Tahukah kau, aku terobsesi padanya. Aku berambisi untuk menjadi dirinya. Aku berusaha keras. Melakukan segala cara yang aku bisa. Diet, olah raga rutin, rajin ke salon. Apapun!

Tapi, semuanya percuma! Dia adalah dia. Dan aku adalah aku, hanya seorang Hinata Hyuuga"

Hinata kembali menunduk dan memainkan kaleng soft drink itu.

"Mau kubantu?"

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

Naruto?

Yang hanya seorang delivery ramen itu?

Membantunya?

Naruto. Model. Delivery ramen.

Coba bayangkan itu.

Oh.. yang benar saja!

"Kau tau dunia modeling?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap Naruto dengan bola mata berbinar.

"Hei, jangan meremehkanku! Kau tau, aku sebenarnya adalah seorang model yang bekerja sampingan sebagai delivery ramen"

Naruto membusungkan dadanya bangga dan memperlihatkan pesona kewibawaan yang tak pernah Hinata duga sebelumnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sopan.

"Heeii!"

Tawa Hinata malah makin kencang.

"Uzumaki-san, kau lucu sekali!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lirikan menggoda.

DEG!

TBC

Tuberkolusis

#plakk XDD

Saya nggak tau sama sekalii tentang model, agensi dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu. Jadi apakah ada kesalahan dalam hal apapun, senpai?

Keep or delete?

With loph muuaaacchh XDD

Akemi M.R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina Present

-Model by Akemi M.R-

Warning: standart warning applied. AU. Typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.

..

Holla, AkemiLicious! (bejeked XD)

Udah pada kangen ama Akemi kagak? (H2C)

Krik krik krik krik

(pundung)

Ini fic NH keTIGA Akemi lho! (kagak nanya!). tapi, kagak ada perbedaan tuh, tetep ga jelas - -'a (pundung di pojokkan). Semoga readers sekalian menikmatinya. Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

.

Dan perlu diketahui pula, Akemi tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. (padahal pengen T.T)

.

.

Keteranga: _"bla bla"_ = percakapan lewat telepon

.

Summary: Hinata , cewek yang terobsesi menjadi seorang model terkenal. Cantik? iya. Manis? Banget. Seksi? Apalagi. Tinggi? Err.. lumayan. Tapi kok nggak laku?

Eits, nggak laku daya jual sebagai model maksudnya.

Naruto, seorang cowok yang magang menjadi delivery ramen.

Karna kasian, Naruto membantu Hinata untuk jadi seorang model dan malah berakhir sebagai..?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING :D**

.

.

-OOO-

Preview:

"Hei, jangan meremehkanku! Kau tau, aku sebenarnya adalah seorang model yang bekerja sampingan sebagai delivery ramen"

Naruto membusungkan dadanya bangga dan memperlihatkan pesona kewibawaan yang tak pernah Hinata duga sebelumnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sopan.

"Heeii!"

Tawa Hinata malah makin kencang.

"Uzumaki-san, kau lucu sekali!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lirikan menggoda.

**DEG!**

.

Naruto merasa detak jantungnya kian beradu cepat. Apa ini?

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, Gadis Kecil."

Hinata cemberut

"Dan jangan memanggilku 'Gadis Kecil', Tuan Pemanggil-nama-orang-sembarangan. Aku punya nama dan namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata"

-OOO-

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menghela nafas gugup.

"Ingat pelajaran pertama! Anggap semua orang tak ada. Anggap di tempat ini hanya dirimu seorang. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa malu"

Naruto menggenggam pundak Hinata. Memberikan suntikan semangat pada murid dadakannya itu.

"T-tapi a a-aku gu-gugup. Apalagi harus berpose berdua dengan seorang laki-laki"

Hinata kembali menunduk muram. Merasa kalau semua ini percuma saja. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Menyentuh ujung dagu si sulung Hyuuga dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Memaksa gadis beriris amethyst itu untuk mendongak hingga sorot matanya sgaris lurus dengan iris sapphire-nya

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang model, kan?"

Hinata seolah terhipnotis oleh iris sewarna samudra itu, hingga hanya mampu memberikan anggukan patuh sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Jadi bertingkahlah seperti selayaknya model, oke? Anggap laki-laki itu adalah orang yang kau sukai. Semangatlah!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Semangat!"

Hinata menirukannya.

"Semangat!"

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Satu lagi teriakan tak sabar dari pemanggilnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Doakan aku!"

"Pasti!"

Naruto mengangkat satu jempol kirinya untuk Hinata.

-Model-

Hinata melangkah memasuki lokasi casting. Tampak seorang lelaki tampan kira-kira sebaya dengannya tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Lelaki itu memiliki ciri khas unik berupa sebuah tato segitiga terbalik yang berada di salah satu pipinya.

"Hay," Sapa cowok itu.

Hinata tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Mohon bantuannya"

Hinata membungkuk singkat

"OK!"

"Ayo cepatlah! Aku tak punya banyak waktu," Gerutu si fotografer dengan letih.

"_Ha'i"_ Jawab keduanya serempak.

"Baiklah. Kiba peluk pinggangnya dan Hyuuga-san tarik dasi Kiba dengan tatapan centil seolah kau sedang menggodanya. Mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

Kiba segera melakukan pose seperti yang dititahkan. Namun, sepertinya Hinata tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Pasalnya, gadis indigo itu malah menunduk dengan rona merah yang perlahan merambati wajahnya.

"Tataplah aku!" Bisik model cowok yang menjadi lawan mainnya.

"_CUT!_ Selanjutnya! "

Kiba tampak kecewa dan tersenyum sedih. Seolah baru saja mendapat signal tanda merah dari Kiba, Hinata buru-buru menyela.

"Tu-tunggu, tunggu dulu. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Ku mohon!"

Hinata menampakkan wajah termelas yang ia bisa guna mengubah keputusan sang fotografer.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Ku mohon"

Hinata mengeluarkan jutsu termutakhir-nya, _Kitty eyes no jutsu._ Tapi, ternyata jutsu itu tak mempan dengan si fotografer yang masih terlihat acuh dan sok sibuk.

"Model selanjutnya!"

Hinata menunduk muram seakan semua harapnannya telah runtuh seketika. Hinata merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa tekadnya malah kalah dengan rasa malunya sendiri. Baka!

"Ao-_san,_ berikan dia satu kesempatan lagi. Ku mohon"

Kiba menatap si fotografer yang diketahui bernama Ao itu dengan wajah memelas. Ao menghela nafas kasar.

"Jangan menambah pekerjaanku, Kiba"

"Ayolah" Rayu Kiba.

"Imbalannya?"

Kiba kelihatan menimbang-nimbang keputusannya

"Aku traktir makan siang besok"

"Baiklah! Sekali lagi dan itu hasil akhirnya. _Deal_?"

Kiba tersenyum puas.

"_Deal!"_

Hinata pun bersiap melakukan pose yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bedanya, kali ini sepertinya tekadnya untuk menjadi model terkenal telah mengeras dan menghancurkan rasa malunya.

"Tatap aku!" Bisik pemuda itu tersenyum.

Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk yang kedua kali Kiba_-san"_

'_pelajaran pertama! Anggap semua orang tak ada. Anggap di tempat ini hanya dirimu seorang. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa malu__'_

Hinata menatap lurus bola mata pasangan modelnya dan tersenyum polos. Kiba tertawa geli dalam hati. Ekspressi Hinata sekarang ini tidaklah cocok sebagai seorang gadis penggoda tapi lebih ke gadis manja yang mengharap rasa cintanya dibalas oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Tiga.."

'_Kau ingin menjadi seorang model, kan?__Jadi bertingkahlah seperti selayaknya model, oke?__'_

"Dua.."

'_Anggap laki-laki itu adalah orang yang kau sukai.__'_

Ekspressi Hinata berubah drastis.

Hinata yang sekarang ini seperti seorang wanita penggoda ulung namun disisi lain, gesture tubuhnya menyiratkan bahwa dirinya sesuci biksu.

Ya Tuhan!

Hinata membayangkan yang menjadi pasangan modelnya adalah.. err… Naruto?

"Satu!"

Hinata menambahkan kerlingan mata yang berefek dahsyat pada Kiba yang awalnya tersenyum geli menjadi tak berkutik.

"CUT! Nona, selamat kau lulus dan Kiba, kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti orang bodoh?"

-ooo-

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto panik. Hinata mendongak perlahan. Jantung Naruto berdetak seperti genderam. **Dag Dig Dug.** Ekspressi Hinata tak terbaca. Naruto makin panik.

~hening~

1

2

3

Pada detik ke-tiga. senyum Hinata tiba-tiba merekah dan menjadi sebuah tawa riang.

"Aku lulus!"

Cewek beriris amethyst itu memang sengaja menggoda cowok yang menjadi guru privat dadakannya agar cowok bersurai blonde itu mengira dirinya gagal. Dan itu berhasil. Dengan selebrasi berupa jingkrak-jingkrak ala dora dan kawan-kawan sekaligus pelukan sayang pada Naruto dengan erat, Hinata merayakan kelulusan pertamanya. Meski hanya pada agensi kecil, entah kenapa Hinata merasa keberhasilannya kali ini sangat berarti. Keberhasilan ini adalah batu loncatan untuk keberhasilan-keberhasilannya berikutnya. Itu harapan Hinata.

**DEG**

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat begini? Ada apa sebenarnya?' Batin Naruto heran tapi, ia mengacuhkannya dan kembali menjalani kegiatannya, merasakan rasanya di peluk Hinata.

"Err… Kau mencoba membunuhku, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersenyum miring. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena memeluk Naruto terlalu kencang hingga pemuda beriris sapphire itu kehabisan nafas.

"Ayo! Sebagai bentuk perayaan aku akan mentraktirmu ramen!" Naruto menarik sebelah tangan Hinata yang bebas.

"Eh? 'kan aku yang seharusnya mentraktir Naruto-kun karena aku yang berhasil?"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengerutkan alisnya heran. Ekspressinya sungguh polos hingga Naruto tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembem gadis itu. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian 'menggoda iman' yang mungkin berakibat pada nosebleed-nya beberapa gadis yang berada pada jarak jangkau lihat..

"Traktir aku dengan gaji pertamamu!" Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kalau cuma ramen dan aku juga akan memaksamu mentraktirku di restoran yang mahal" Hinata memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Hei, itu tak adil!" Gerutu Hinata.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai gajiku karena menjadi guru privat sementara-mu" Naruto mengerling menggoda.

"Ayo cepatlah aku sudah tak sabar lagi!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lebih kencang. Tak mengetahui jika tindakannya itu membuat gadis yang diseretnya mungkin akan menderita sakit jantung akibat jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdetak kencang, bersenam ria, jungkir balik, salto dll.

-ooo-

**Drrt.. Drrt**

Getar ponsel smartphone berwarna hitam metalik itu membuat pemiliknya tersadar dari dunianya. Tanpa melihat id pemanggil pemuda bersurai blonde itu dengan malas mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"_Pulang!"_

**Glek!**

Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa. Bola matanya membulat sempurna. Oh jangan lupakan kerongkongannya yang bagai di padang sahara.

"_Tu-tunggu dulu, Mom..."_

"_Tidak bisa! Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama dua bulan"_

"_Ta-tapi, Mom. A-aku masih mau disini"_ Naruto tak tau jika kegagapan telah menjadi virus dan parahnya lagi, itulah virus yang menyerangnya saat ini.

"_Namikaze Naruto, itu adalah jawaban ke-tiga puluh yang kuterima darimu"_

"_Dan itu adalah perintah ke-tiga puluh dua yang kuterima dari Mommy!" _

"_Hah... baiklah, nak. Sejak kapan kau pandai bernegosiasi? Dan apa yang kau cari disana?"_

"_Pengalaman?"_ Naruto tak yakin.

"_Dan apa yan kau dapatkan dengan menjadi delivery ramen? Pengalaman?"_

"_Dari mana Mommy tau kalau aku menjadi delivery ramen disini ? Dan well, Ya untuk pertanyaan kedua"_

"_Apa aku memberimu pertanyaan tadi, Sweetheart? Itu lebih mirip pernyataan jika kau tanya pendapatku"_

"_Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Mom. Well, aku akan pulang err... satu bulan lagi"_

"_Kau benar-benar bandel, Naruto. Satu bulan yang lalu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama"_

"_Kali ini aku serius, Mom. __Percayalah padaku"_ Naruto bersikeras.

"_Well, baiklah jika kau bersikeras. Tapi, Kau harus memberikan sesuatu pada Mommy sebagai tebusan karena sudah menunggu lama"_

Baru saja, baru saja Naruto menghela nafas lega. Namun, apa daya. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya absen membantunya kali ini.

"_Apa yang Mommy inginkan?"_

**CRESH**

Naruto membuka kaleng soft drink yang tadi tergeletak terlupakan olehnya. Meneguknya pelan sekaligus menanti jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk orang di seberang sana.

"_Err.. Apa ya? Mungkin seorang... pacar?"_

**BRUSH**

Naruto segera menyemburkan minuman yang barusan diteguknya kala mendengar jawaban polos yang terlontar dari ibunya. Hingga minuman itu tercecer membasahi lantai dan terbuang sia-sia.

"_APA? Jangan bercanda, Mom. __Mommy 'kan sudah menjodohkanku dengan gadis pilihan Mommy, ingat?"_

Naruto tersenyum masam. Mengingat tujuan sebenarnya kedatangannya ke Negeri Sakura ini. Melarikan diri dari obsesi ibunya yang sedang gencar-gencarnya menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak-anak gadis teman arisannya.

Begitu nistanyakah Naruto?

Oh, Demi apapun juga di dunia ini. Kenapa harus dirinya yang mendapat nasib semengenaskan ini? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa harus dirinya yang dijodohkan? Kenapa bukan si Rubah bodoh yang suka gonta-ganti pacar itu. Apa mungkn karena dirinya tak pernah mengajak pacarnya ke rumahnya Maka, ibunya yang baik hati itu berinisiatif menjodohkannya? Tapi, kan Naruto bersikap bijak dengan tidak membawa sembarang gadis menemui keluarganya.

Atau, apa karena ibunya mengira dirinya 'Gay' karena tak pernah terlihat menggandeng gadis lain semenjak peristiwa perselingkuhan pacar terakhirnya. Tapi, masa iya ibunya mempunyai anggapan senista itu tentang dirinya?

Naruto kan cakep, tampangnya di atas rata-rata, lumayan cerdas, tinggi, berkantong tebal. Kurang apa coba?

Cewek mana yang tak tertarik dengan pesonanya?

Sayangnya memang sampai saat ini belum ada seorang cewek pun yang berhasil mendiami tempat di hatinya. walaupun begitu, tetap saja,'kan. Naruto bukan seorang gay, maho, yaoi dan sejenisnya.

_Heck! What the Hell is that?_

Naruto masih dan tetap selamanya akan menyukai lawan jenisnya yaitu perempuan atau wanita.

Titik!

"_Hello? Ada orang disana?"_

Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya tentang perdebatan spekulasi dan adu argumentasi dengan batinnya.

"_Err... ya? __Apa yang Mommy katakan tadi? Hehe.. Maaf"_ Naruto nyengir kuda.

"_Mommy hanya ingin membandingkan gadis pilihan Mommy dengan gadis pilihanmu, Dear"_ Walaupun, wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibu kandungnya berada jauh di seberang sana, Naruto berani bertaruh ibunya sedang menyeringai saat ini.

**BRUSH UHUK UHUK**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya dalam hitungan detik Naruto menyemburkan minuman yang barusan diteguknya.

"_Kau tak apa, Dear?"_

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Oh tidak! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?

"_Akau baik-baik saja, Mom..ta-tapi.."_

"_Baiklah, Mommy menantikan 'pacar' pilihanmu hingga sampai kau menolak Shion"_

"_Mom..Mommy"_

**BEEP**

Sambungan telefon dengan cepat terputus. Meninggalkan Naruto yang lemas di tempat. Terduduk sambil meratapi nasibnya sebentar lagi.

Gadis pilihan ibunya adalah Shion, seorang model kelas atas dan gadis mana pula yang dapat menandingi pesonanya? Atau lebih tepatnya, bisakah Naruto menemukan gadis yang sesuai dengan pilihan hatinya sekaligus masuk dalam kriteria pilihan ibunya?

Selamat tinggal masa muda-ku yang menyenangkan~

-ooo-

**Drrt Drrt**

Getar ponsel dengan dominasi aksesori warna ungu pucat segera mengalihkan perhatian gadis bersurai indigo itu, tanpa melihat id pemanggil Hinata buru-buru menjawab sambungan panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"_Ya, Naruto-san?"_

"_Ehem!"_

"_Err.. anno ada apa Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata buru-buru mengganti panggilannya karena tau bahwa Naruto tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan suffix –san. Entah apa sebabnya, Hinata pun tak tau dan tak berniat mencar tau.

" _Kau ingin menjadi model terkenal, kan?"_

"_Ya."_ Jawab Hinata mantap. Binar matanya menampakkan semangat polos yang sedang berkobar.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bersiap-siaplah aku akan membantumu mewujudkannya"_

"_Benarkah?"_ Semangatnya tiba-tiba menguap. Perasaan pesimis kembali menderanya begitu ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"_Ingat kata-kataku tempo hari? 'Tak ada usaha yang percuma, meski kita gagal setidaknya kita sudah berusaha'"_ Keduanya mengucapkannya hampir bersamaan. dan setelahnya tertawa riang bersama.

"_Tapi, aku mempunyai satu permintaan dan kau harus mengiyakannya"_

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya hingga alisnya bertaut mmbentuk satu garis diagonal.

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku akan mengatakannya setelah kau mejadi model yang sukses"_

"_Tidak aneh-aneh, 'kan?"_

"_Menurutku sih tidak"_

"_Ugh, pendapat kita mungkin berbeda"_ Gerutu Hinata lirih sambil memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"_Aku rasa sepadan dengan usahaku"_

"_Dan apa usahamu untuk membuatku sukses, Tuan?"_ Hinata menaik turunkan nada suaranya berniat menggoda Naruto.

"_Oh, aku belum mendengar kata sepakat dari mulut manismu, Nona"_ Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Ehem! Oke, sepakat. __Dan hentikan itu Naruto-kun! __Itu menjijikkan"_ Hinata berdehem pelan dan mencoba mengatur raut wajah dan nada suara seserius mungkin meskipun Hinata tau Naruto tak dapat melihatnya. Namun, sayang sekali usahanya gagal, Tergantikan oleh gelak tawa ringan. begitu menyadarinya Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan yang bebas.

Heran.

Itulah perasaan Hinata saat ini. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Kenapa dengan begitu mudah orang tersebut sukses menarik sisi lain dirinya yang tak pernah di tampakannya pada publik?

"_Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Nona Hyuuga dan senang bermitra dengan anda"_ Naruto malah semakin menggodanya dengan menampakkan kesan formal yang jarang dilihat oleh Hinata. Sejenak Hinata ragu, apa benar dirinya sebenarnya menginginkan ini. Ataukah hanya keinginan sesaat? Atau malah hanya untuk kesenangan?

Padahal sepertinya Naruto serius ingin melatihnya.

"_Ta-tak apa, a-aku juga senang"_

"_Bwahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Hinata-chan" _Gelak tawa menggelegar segera menyapa indra pendengaran si Hyuuga sulung hingga membuat wajahnya merona. Dasar!

"_Itu tidak lucu, Naruto-kun"_ Gerutu Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

**BEEP**

Sambungan itu segera diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Hinata karena menyadari rona merah wajahnya tak kunjung hilang, begitupun detak jantungnya yang kian kacau.

Namikaze Naruto, seseorang yang membuat seorang Hinata yang pemalu menjadi lebih berani menggapai mimpinya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga sukses membuat gadis itu jatuh pada pesonanya walaupun gadis itu sendiri tak menyadarinya.

_Well,_ kadang cinta tak bisa memilih. Tapi, nikmati saja apa yang ada sekarang ini.

.

.

TBC

A/N: err hallo? apa masih ada yang inget jalan ceritanya?

jujur saya rada ngeswing karma separu plot cerita uda ngambang dan minggat entah kemana. Maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi inilah karya –abal nan absurd- saya. jika tidak berkenan di hati anda, ga usah baca! ketimbang nanti marah-marah ga jelas (PMS mode XD)

jujur, saya tak tau apapun tentang modelling, entertainment atau sespesies dengan itu, tapi saya nekad bikin fic tentang itu. jadinya gini dah. Hontou ni gomenasai (nangis gelundungan)

Terima Kasih

Salam Hangat penuh cinta

Akemi M.R


End file.
